Red Whomping Willow
by CocoaTea
Summary: Scorpius: when there's a chance, there's a way...of tormenting Rose! I can't stand her and her Weasle-Potty lot...Why would ANYONE fall for that Red - Whomping Willow? ::: What if that "Anyone" is your friend, dear Slytherin Prince?
1. Chapter 1 ::: Misplacedsome things

**Disclaimer: **Everything that are knowingly J.'s are hers while the rest are mine. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 : Misplaced ... some things<strong>

The young boy walked smugly along the school corridors with his robe flopping dramatically behind his legs. Unlike his uniform, the wind seemed to have no effect on his hair, as every blond strain remained unmoved by the slightest, combed back nicely. His grey eyes were pointed straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to the bunch of pathetically patent interested girls. Tailing him was his companion – subordinate, a boy his age with a slightly darker skin and messy char-coal hair.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, heads got turning as the typical murmurs over the corridors outside was over-towered by screams and shrills of girls, as if Peeves had just decided to make a comeback - anyone who's a first year would either reckon that or expected it from their parents' stories, on their first day of school. Otherwise, they would be expecting the so-called "Slytherin Prince", Sorpius Malfoy (and his side-kick, Caius Ilfit) to turn up.

And so they did – the little detour. They wouldn't be if a particular bushy red-haired girl hadn't caught Scorpius' attention from the end of the Gryffindor table. She got her nose in a big book evidently borrowed from the library. On both her sides, sat her cousins engaging in a battle of wits in which the girl seemed to have no interest of.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasle-Potty clan", Scorpius had predictably made an intro fit for trolling as he approached the three – it's habitual and in-the-genes.

For inexplicable reasons, the subordinate turned redder as they got closer. Lily seemed to notice this every time they had an encounter. Albus hypothesised, _Scorpius take up so much air with that pointy nose of him that the poor brittle bloke have to struggle for it once we enter the chain. _

"What do you want, Malfoy?", shot Albus in a manner - unbeknownst to him- similar to his famous war hero father when he faces the blond boy's dad in his school years.

"Ow, nothing. Just checking on to see how the bloody hell did a Whomping Willow made its way into the Great Hall", Scorpius responded with a slightly crooked upper lip.

Caius merely laughed to this that Lily could've sworn that he was trying hard to. The targeted prey seemed to not be shaken to the slightest with her blue eyes continuously skimming the ancient text on the book.

"Shut up, Malfoy!", retorted Albus.

Scorpius gave no heed to his reaction and simply focused on affronting Rose, "At least we know now that good soil is a necessity for the species or else it'll turn red!"

Caius laughed slightly harder this time, but only to please Scorpius - that was in Lily's eyes, and unless her heart deceived her, Caius seemed to be offended by the remark, even.

Rose did not hold back this time. In a blink of an eye, Scorpius was soaking wet with a grail turned upside down on his head. Rose was still seated, but with her upper body a bit twisted, her wand (Vine, 13 ¾ inches, Dragon Heartstrings) in her right hand, pointing towards Scorpius. Caius was now very red with his eyes darting between Rose and Scorpius.

"Oops", she said, "I don't think you'd need to worry about that though – I'm sure that it'll dry fairly quickly since the sun shines ever so brightly today", referring to Scorpius's hairstyle. He turned speechless.

Rose shot up from her seat, grabbing her book and held it in an embrace. Between that, a letter fell to the floor from between the pages. With eyes fit for an eagle, Scorpius wasted no time in retrieving it. Rose only noticed when it was in his hands and before she could utter any words of discontent, he unfold it and read it out loud. Lily noticed, while Albus stared in agape and Rose almost toppling over the bench, that every colour in the world was then drowned from Caius's square face.

"_TO THE BEAUTIFUL ROSE WEASLEY, _

_SEEING YOUR COUSINS COMFORTABLY BE WITH YOU MAKE ME JEALOUS, EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE FAMILY, _

_TO BE ABLE TO TALK TO YOU, HOW WONDERFUL WOULD THAT BE?..."_

Scorpius began loudly but the volume of his voice turned lower as the rest of the letter read on,

_"Circumstances won't allow it, So we have to do it secretly,_

_Howabout in the Library?_

_By the table nearest to the restricted area, tomorrow at three?"  
><em>

Just as Scorpius finished the last sentence, Rose seized the letter and stormed off with Albus and Lily behind her. All eyes in the great hall are now on him and Caius – but that did not bother them at all.

The letter had definitely taken Scorpius by surprise (and Caius seemed to feel the same way). Scourpius was not sure what to make out of the letter – does it bother him that someone liked Rosie or was he amused by the fact that someone actually ironically liked the dying Whomping Willow?

"_... the library, 3.00 pm tomorrow, was it?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN :_**_ Phew, first chapter of my first fic is done...in two hours of procrastination. I shall study now and I hope that my procrastination pays off and by that I'm obviously pleading for some reviews *^* XO, Bekah. _


	2. Chapter 2 ::: Polyjuice

**Disclaimer: **Everything that are knowingly JKRowling's are hers while the rest are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 : Polyjuice<strong>

That particular Saturday evening, the Hogwarts Library was almost empty. For some reason, it was as if all the professors had miraculously simultaneously decided to lay off the students' assignments. While most of the students had no reason to be at the library, a few chose to spend the evening there. One of them was, apparently, a short and stubby red head sitting at a properly planned location that had a clear view of the table nearest to the restricted area.

Yes, she (or he), unbeknownst to anyone (not that there were much) at the library, was the one and only Scorpius Malfoy – Thank Merlin that Molly Weasley's polyjuice potion had tasted like Butterbeer.

As his wristwatch stroke three, he stiffened up, ready for any possible sight that was to occur. The anticipated bushy red head was nowhere to be seen. "_Surely, she'd come", _Scorpius thought although a tiny and discrete part of him hoped otherwise, "_Surely he'd come",_ his hair stood (well, technically, it was Molly's), "_Or maybe he's a she?", _and Scorpius shuddered even more.

"_GARH! Why should I even care?", _he mentally scolded himself and stood up to leave, but to sit again as he caught sight of Rose Weasley, and she was heading towards him – maybe disguising as a family member was not a good idea.

'Hey, Molly', Rose said cheerfully, and this peeved Scorpius somewhat.

_'She doesn't even know about the person who wanted to see her, why is she this happy?'_

'Hey, Rosie', Scorpius said, 'What are you here for?', an obvious question.

Rose's eyes widened, 'Molly, are you sick or something? What's with your voice?', she said, her voice sounded genuinely concerned, '…and don't call me Rosie'.

_"Damn!",_ Scorpius mentally cursed. He let out a cough and used a girly voice, 'Sore throat'.

This time, Rose narrowed her eyes and they were filled with suspicion, 'Um, yeah…right'

'Right!', Scorpius turned to look anywhere but Rose's eyes, Rose was not Hermione Granger's daughter for nothing.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Rose finally spoke, 'Anyway, Molly', she paused for a bit, and this added to Scorpius's already tension, 'Have there been anyone looking for me?'

'No!', said Scorpius impulsively, 'Not at all, No', what was he thinking?, 'You best be on your way…you know what they say, "A second gone is a galleon lost", we don't want your Saturday wasted for someone who would not come, now, would we? Ahahahaha…..'.

Now Rose's eyes were practically slits. She took the seat in front of Scorpius and locked eye contact with him, 'Molly, how did you know that I was supposed to be meeting someone today?'.

Just when Scorpius found himself at a loss for words, a familiar figure came out of nowhere (not really, the two were completely unaware of his entrance), grabbing Rose's shoulder. He was as red as ever, Caius. Rose was startled - she stood up abruptly, pointed her wand at his chin, practically poking it. And then there was silence. Scorpius' brain took up some un-malfoy-ish-ly much time to process the scene, having a mind block like that of writers.

'So this is what the letter is all about – You sent it, didn't you? Planning an ambush I see', Rose being Rose, she discovered Scorpius' disguise fairly quickly.

Caius, on the other hand, had no idea that Scorpius was there, 'No! No! No harm was meant through that letter, It's true that I was the one who slipped it in the book, but I meant every word of it, no hidden meaning whatsoever', Caius talked, nineteen to the dozen, 'Now get that bloody wand away from me', obviously worried.

With that unexpected revelation, Scorpius shot up from his seat and left. Rose's eyes followed his departure, still skeptical at Caius' explanation.

'Sorry I'm late, after what had happened yesterday, I had to make sure that Scorpius wasn't here…', Caius finally said, '…if he knew, he'd be able to turn all the Slytherins against me', and there was fear in his eyes, '…you have no idea…'

Rose lowered her wand, finally believing every word he said, feeling sorry for him – that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Scorpius was there just now.


End file.
